User talk:Balthus Dire
Would All These Good Traits Not Make A Per son With Villainous Acts Not A Villain? Okay, so let's say there's a character. And this character is a very nice character. He helps people whenever he can, donated at least one thousand dollars to charity, and has saved somebody from a fire. But despite all this, he has tried to kill somebody at least two times. Of course, he never actually does it but would attempted murder make him a villain? He's also broken the law a few times along with getting arrested. So, despite these villainous acts would this character not be considered a villain due to all of the good deeds he's done? Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 07:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Good News Hello Balthus Dire. I've got got more goods. Me & StarWizardWars are doin' extremely well on gettin' rid on all the unwanted & deletable categories, in an organized way & kinda timely matter of course. Lol... & we asked Jinierules to help us out with fixin' the blank "Lego Villains" category. I have forgot all the legos & stuff because I haven't played with legos in a long time since I was a kid. Plus last Monday was both StarWizardWars' birthday & the 6th anniversary of my high school graduation. So it's everything's ok. No bad news so far. Oh yeah, I've set up the infobox for He Who Walks Behind the Rows & soon for his Children cult since they both deserve their own infoboxes like Pennywise the Clown & The Ancient Enemy do. I mean if that's ok with you, buddy. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Malefor page Excuse me, but the pictures that you added back in weren't showing Malefor, but different characters who serve him or simply images of his fortress, the Well of Souls. Also some of the pictures in the gallery doesn't even show the villain at all unlike the pictures I had provided earlier. -- Aura24 (talk) 14:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Balthus, try not to copy some content from the Spyro Wiki please. I know the Spyro Wiki has more details on Malefor than the one on this wiki, but please at least be original on the details. I reworded the article earlier because I knew it had most of the content taken from the Spyro Wikia on that page. We have a policy on the Spyro Wiki and we don't accept users stealing content from our pages and putting them on other wikias. And isn't it against the rules on the Villains Wikia not to plagarize and the article must be made by your own words? -- Aura24 (talk) 01:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Oh you were the anonymous user (User:66.27.223.164) who did the personality segment on the Spyro Wikia's Malefor page? I didn't know. I guess if you had registered back then in 2010 under your current username, then I would've known that you were the one the same one who did the personality segment for Malefor and I wouldn't have addressed this issue to you. ^^' Thanks for clearing this up. :) :Yeah, some articles about the Spyro villains on this wikia have copied content from the Spyro Wikia, instead of writing about the antagonists in their own words. -- Aura24 (talk) 14:25, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Oops, I guess I confused you for someone else who first did the Malefor personality segment. :I guess the plagarizing part on here was the work of registered and unregistered users who also browse the Spyro Wiki without our notice. I'll go ahead and rewrite Malefor's page on the Spyro Wikia, so that our wikis both have different good qualities on the villains' details. -- Aura24 (talk) 14:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Added the changes. Let me know what you think: Malefor. -- Aura24 (talk) 16:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Too many Joker articles I'd like to suggest that alll the various Joker (DC) articles be boiled down to three to five, separated by genre : Comics, Film, TV and Video Games. Primal as he is, IMO there's just too many separate ones right now, some of which are barely past stub status on their own. Gojirob (talk) 02:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I agreed with Gojirob here. They've already hurt my head in the first place since it happened. Gosh. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I've asked Okay its been two weeks, since I asked you about my idea, and you told me to ask all the other admins, Well I did and off the still active ones four out of six (counting you) agreed it would be a good idea to create it (although one did suggest waiting a while and then creating it, Amnestyyy I think) So will you create it, as the majority of Admins agree it is a good idea.General MGD 109 (talk) 20:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Maxevil Please block the user Maxevil; he erased the whole Peter Griffin page; and i just undid the revisionThat Dawg 15:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Weasels I would like for you to reconsider the purpose of having a category on weasels. Weasels are among the animal stereotype (along with rats and snakes) representing villainy because of their sneaky ways. If it helps, I'll delete some categories that have too few pages so that we can have more useful categories such as this. Rainbowman 10:57, June 08, 2013 (UTC) The Sanderson Sisters Why would you delete the Sanderson Sisters page? That doesn't make any sense. It's not even redundant one bit. I mean you heard of the Amazon Trio? Anyway I've just finished creatin' & editin' the 3 pages of the magic candle, the magic spellbook & the old house belonged to the Sanderson SIsters (Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson, Mary Sanderson & Sarah Sanderson). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Special:UserRights and Special:ThemeDesigner If you want to give users admin rights, you can go to . And to change the page color to black on this wiki, you can go to . Special:UserRights and Special:ThemeDesigner If you want to give users admin rights, you can go to . And to change the page color to black on this wiki, you can go to . Maurice Roberge 22:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.Hbk2221 (talk) 04:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Major wiki copycat You have a copycat copying content from the Spyro Wikia, named Mini-me . -- Aura24 (talk) 04:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can u pls give me a tutorial on how to make a new page?Im new here and I want to make a Two-Face page(about his version in The Dark Knight) Khing is No More! Good news, my friends. The so-called works of the brainless nuisance of a user that called itself Khing is all but purged, condemned & erased with his articles with poor editing, incorrect spelling & lack of information too while the real articles he thinks he created have reverted back to normal (most complete pages are properly spelled & edited & some incomplete pages are put under stubs & construction). Spread the word, everyone. Khing is no more! We've finally home free, everybody! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC)